


Blanket fort

by NYWCgirl



Series: Comfortember 2020 [7]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Caring Jack, Fluff, Gen, Kid Fic, Taking care of eachother, Team as Family, de-aged Macgyver
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:01:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27433219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYWCgirl/pseuds/NYWCgirl
Summary: Turns out Mac is afraid of the storm. Jack has an idea
Series: Comfortember 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995160
Comments: 7
Kudos: 20
Collections: Comfortember 2020





	Blanket fort

The rain is clattering against the windows and it suddenly is dark, like it is evening, although it is just three o´clock in the afternoon. The announced thunderstorm finally reached them. Jack made sure that everything outside is secured. Thunder rumbles in the distance and then suddenly there is a flash. Mac comes storming out of his room.

‘Hey Mac, what’s up?’

‘Did you see that?’

‘The lightning? Yeah I saw it.’

‘Is it coming here?’

‘Well, let’s check the rain locator app.’

He grabs his phone and sits down, Mac almost glued against him. Once the app is open, it is obvious the storm is heading their way.

‘Will we be safe inside?’

‘Of course buddy. Does it bother you?’

Mac gives a tight nod.

‘That’s OK, buddy, you know what. Let’s build a fort before the storm hits and we can sleep there, together.’

‘OK, if you think it is safe.’

‘Yep, pretty sure it is. You go collect blankets from the beds and I will collect some building materials.’

Mac runs off and Jack can hear him in his bedroom rummaging through the cupboard. Jack takes a couple of chairs and some planks from the garage, making the foundation for the fort. Mac comes back pulling blankets and duvets behind him.

‘Did you bring pillows?’

‘No, I forgot.’ Mac drops everything and runs back. Jack starts draping everything on his construction. He puts the couch cushions on the floor. He is not that young anymore that he can sleep on the floor unpunished. When he crawls out of the fort, Mac looks happy and hands Jack the pillows, which he puts inside.

‘OK, now go put on your pj’s and make it cozy inside.’

‘We need snacks, don´t we?’

Jack smiles, Mac as a kid is almost constantly hungry.

‘Yeah buddy, we certainly do, I will get them.’

Mac storms off again and Jack goes into the garage. When he finds the box with Christmas decorations , he takes a string of lights and goes back into the house. In the kitchen he makes some popcorn and takes some juice boxes and moves everything inside the fort. Mac already made himself comfy. Jack fastens the string with lights with clothes pins against the ceiling and puts them on. It makes the fort even more cozy.

The storm is coming closer, so Jack makes sure they are ready. He opens his tablet and opens the Netflix app.

‘What do you want to watch?’

‘Can we watch the Lego movie?’

‘Everything is awesome!’ Jack sings, while looking for the movie.

Five minutes later they are under the covers, the bowl of popcorn between them. The storm is now on top of them, and Mac puts the bowl to the side and scoots closer to Jack. He puts his arm around the kid and tries to project calmness. Half an hour later he can feel Mac slowly melting into him as he falls asleep. He stops the movie and settles himself. He kills the lights and lays down, Mac snuggling up against him. Jack falls asleep happy that he could do this for Mac.


End file.
